bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Brazil 20
is the current season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Casting Rede Globo began allowing online applications on April 9, 2019, however open casting calls did not begin until a later date. In a later article and video on Twitter, it was confirmed that the HouseGuests would be made up of both applicants and special guests. Twists *'Celebrities vs. Civilians :' For the first time in Big Brother Brazil history, Celebrities will compete with Civilians. *'House Division:' On the first night, the house will be divided by a wall with Celebrities on one side and Civilians on the other. They will not be able to see each other or be in contact with one another. *'Super HOH:' Along with it's regular powers, this season the HOH will also be tasked with splitting their housemates into haves and have-nots as well as choosing what and how much each group will be eating. This HOH will also be awarded their own private party at the end of their HOH reign. *'Back-And-Forth:' The two HouseGuests nominated by the house will compete against each other for one last chance to save themselves from the block. *'Cell Phones:' Each HouseGuests will be able to use a cellphone to capture moments in the house during a time determined by production. The cell phone will only allow them to post photos and videos to #FeedBBB and see what other HouseGuests are saying about each other. It will not allow contact with the outside world. *'Wildcard Contestants:' During Week 2, four additional housemates, Daniel Caon, Daniel Lenhardt, Ivy Moraes and Renata Furtado, entered a secret location. Brazil was tasked with voting for one man and one woman to enter the game as an official houseguest. Daniel Lenhardt and Ivy Moraes received the most votes and entered the game. Nods to Previous Seasons With this season being the 20th season anniversary of the show, nods to all of the past seasons will be spread around the season. Housemates Potential Housemates Nominations History Have/Have-Not History Game History Notable Prizes *In Week 1, Hadson won a Honda motorcycle. *In Week 3, Guilherme won R$10,000 along with a R$10,000 Shopping Spree with Lojas Americanas. Notable Punishments *After each Power of Immunity competition, the winner(s) will have to select one or more housemates to complete the 'Monster Punishment'. The results were as follows: **In Week 1, Mari chose Chumbo and Hadson for the Pineapple Punishment. **In Week 2, Babu chose Bianca and Mari for the Tina Punishment. **In Week 3, Lucas chose Daniel and Pyong for the Coconut Punishment. **In Week 4, Victor Hugo chose Bianca and Flayslane for the Popcorn Punishment. *After winning the Week 5 Head of Household competition, Rafa had to select three housemates to be punished randomly. She selected Bianca, Felipe and Flayslane. **Bianca lost 300 estalecas (have/have-not currency). **Felipe lost the opportunity to play in that weeks Power of Immunity competition. **Flayslane was automatically nominated. Trivia *This season is the longest Big Brother Brazil season to date. *This is the first season in Big Brother Brazil to feature celebrity housemates. *With the addition of Daniel Lenhardt and Ivy Moraes, this season ties with Big Brother Brazil 14 for the largest cast in Big Brother Brazil history with 20 housemates. References External Links Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons